


Ukase

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [563]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony contemplates how Gibbs' rules might have been created. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/15/2000 for the word [ukase](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/15/ukase).
> 
> ukase  
> In imperial Russia, a published proclamation or order having the force of law.  
> Any order or decree issued by an authority;an edict.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #250 Hero.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ukase

When Tony found out that Gibbs spoke Russian, he began to look at Gibbs’ rules in a whole new light. He wondered if they'd originally been ukase in Russia and Gibbs had simply translated them to something that made more sense in the US. He knew that Gibbs would never tell him though.

Even the fact that he spoke Russian was top secret and Tony wasn't supposed to know, but he'd had his boss’ six when his boss was out playing the hero again and had overheard more than Gibbs had wanted him to. Although, Gibbs hadn't seemed too upset about the reveal, so there was probably more to the current situation than Tony knew currently.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
